Y'a pas déjà assez de doubles?
by mayassela
Summary: Pourquoi une simple convention se transforme en véritable bordel simplement parce que Mathieu Sommet invite ses personnalités à venir avec lui? Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ces filles en plus. Salut les geeks
1. Du côté du Geek

Coucou tout le monde! Voici ma première fic sur Salut les geeks

Note: Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas (une chance pour eux)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

><p>Mathieu Sommet avait fini par aller la Paris Games Week... accompagné de ses six personnalités. Pendant que le présentateur de SLG signait des autographes, les personnalités pouvaient faire se qu'elles voulaient, dans la limite du ître Panda était un jeu de karaoké , le prof tait reste avec Mathieu pour continuer ses expériences, la fille passait son temps aux toilettes se refaire une beauté, le hippie devait être défoncé dans un coin et le patron tait avec des fangirls hystériques qui se déshabillaient presque devant lui. Chacun avaient des fans qui les suivaient. Le seul à être solitaire tait le geek qui, en tout bon gamer, testait toutes les consoles et jeux mis en présentation. Alors qu'il se déplaçait pour aller voir le prochain jeu, il fonça sans le vouloir dans une fille et tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol.<p>

-E... Excuse-moi, dit la fille dans un accent plut t prononcé.

D'où venait-elle pour avoir cet accent? Il semblait belge, mais en m me temps non. Elle devait venir du Québec vu le drapeau qui était cousu sur son sac. Elle cherchait taton ses lunettes, tombées quelques centimètres de la main du gameur. Il les prit et lui rendit avant de l'aider se relever. Il fut surprit de voir qu'elle avait le m me style vestimentaire que lui. Elle portait un simple jean, un t-shirt pokémon et une casquette mise l'envers sur sa tête.  
>La différence tait que le couvre chef de l'inconnue tait rose et de minces lignes jaunes s'entrecroisaient pour former un quadrillé.<p>

-T'es pas en cosplay par hasard? demanda innocemment le Geek

-Eh, non pourquoi?

- Pour rien, pour rien, dit le jeune homme en rougissant Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait cru que quelqu'un aurait pu se déguiser en lui pour la PGW.

-Comment tu t'appelles? demanda le gameur après un moment.

-Ma famille m'appelle la geek ou la gameuse.

Il devait parler Mathieu! Il était fou et croyait qu'il avait un double féminin.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un commentaire si ça vous a plu.<p> 


	2. Du côté du Patron

Bonchour! Second chapitre cette fois-ci sur le Patron. J'ai pas vraiment fait de trucs sales (-T'es pas assez douée pour ça de toute façon. -Alors toi chut)

* * *

><p>Du côté du Patron:<p>

Le Patron se promenait simplement dans le salon, parlant à ses fans (des filles hystériques ayant toutes un t-shirt l'effigie du criminel).  
>Tout le monde pouvait deviner se qu'il se passait dans la t te du pervers. Il s'imaginait des scénarios tous plus tordus les uns que les autres les filles qui le suivait. Malheureusement pour lui, Mathieu lui avait interdit de violer ou de ramener chez eux l'une de ses fangirls, qu'elle soit consentente ou non. Lui et ses fans se trouvait l' quart des attractions de la PGW. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Patron ne remarqua pas tout de suite la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui. Elle portait un veston et une blouse noire sous celui-ci ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait l . Elle portait une minijupe et des collants noirs déchirés qui n'aurait pas vraiment eu leur place dans la garde-robe du bottes talons hauts complétaient sa tenu. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille, laissés libres.<p>

-Eh gamine! T'imites le geek avec ses cosplays ou quoi?

-T'as vraiment osé me comparer cette gamine connard?

Elle venait de dire que le geek était une fille?! Certe, le gamin avait une voix fluette, mais c'était pas une raison de le traiter comme ça.

-J'ai pas dit a gamine, je t'ai demander si t'étais en cosplay.

En posant sa question, le Patron se rendit compte qu'il savait déjà la réponse. Elle portait ces vêtements avec trop d'aisance pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un costume.  
>Elle devait porter ce type d'habillement tous les jours.<p>

-Je dois te parler, dit la fille. Elle se retourna vers le fangirls, d gager les gamines.

En disant cela, elle avait montré l'intérieur de son veston. Un flingue se trouvait dans la poche intérieur du vêtement. Tout en proférant des insultes l'éguart de l'inconnue, les fans du Patron s'éloignèrent.

-T'es qui au juste pour faire en sorte que ces gamines d gagent? s'insurgea le criminel en allumant une cigarette.

-La vrai question serait plut t t'es la personnalité de qui? répondit alors le double.

C'était quoi ce bordel se demanda le Patron.  
>Il commença à se diriger vers le stand ou se trouvait Mathieu pour lui parler de cette fille.<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^<p> 


End file.
